


Harry's First Words

by mage_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies do babble a lot, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Harry as a baby, James is a proud dad, Poor Remus all alone now, Sirius Black is a big dork, feels all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet from Remus's memory, back when Harry was a baby and James and Lily were still alive.</p><p>James said Harry was a genius and surely he could say 'Prongs' with ease. </p><p>Remus wasn't so sure.</p><p>To prove his point, James asks Sirius and Remus for help.</p><p>Harry may be a genius but he wasn't about to cooperate--at least, not for his dad.</p><p>Remus, on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic in response to a lovely post I saw on Tumblr. It got me to thinking and then I decided I wanted to write this out.
> 
> It's not exactly the same but I think it captures the bittersweet feelings all the same. And note the interactions between Remus and Sirius.
> 
> Thanks to punkpadfoot for the inspiration....
> 
> And as always, thanks to aphrodite_mine for beta'ing my damn run on sentences. SETTTLE DOWN, FRANCES!!!

When Remus thinks on it later, in the privacy of his room, he takes his pillow and puts it over his face, pressing down with shaking hands. He’d be excused for his reaction after the excitement of the Dementor on the train, the welcoming feast, and Snape’s sneer.

It was sheer fate that Harry and his friends chose the same compartment to sit in as him. He wondered when he would be able to look at Harry without worrying about someone watching him. He wondered if he’d get to see the dark green eyes and the riotous hair that was a Potter trademark. And how did he behave? Like a nanny, like a gran, with his ‘eat your chocolate’ and ‘you’ll feel better.’ Honestly.

Still. His first inclination was to write a note to Padfoot. He was planning it out in his head, how to begin, how to describe Harry, how to reassure Padfoot that he, Moony, knew exactly what he was doing. And, as always, he felt that wrench inside, that twist that knotted his lower intestines and made his stomach ache when he thought of Padfoot. He wouldn’t be writing anything. Not anymore.

*

When Remus first hears the word, ‘Moony’ from Harry’s lips at Hogwarts, it’s enough to make him want to howl in frustrated irony. Such a farcical situation. Harry, Snape, and himself standing there, staring at each other. The Maurader’s Map was an added dollop of delight. His quick wit rescues the map from Snape’s grasp and Harry as well. His anger isn’t at all put on; he is absolutely furious that Harry is roaming around when his best, well, former best friend is out for Harry’s life. Remus still hasn’t figured that out. He doesn’t know why Sirius is so intent on killing his godson but perhaps Azkaban broke him in ways Remus doesn’t know of. Perhaps.

But there it is. Harry with a chastened look glinting in his dark green eyes. Harry who had said, ‘Moony’ with an ease that twinged Remus’s heart. 

And a memory from long time ago has Remus closing his eyes, his mind spinning between confusion, suspicion, and an ache that never went away ever since that Halloween eve.

*

‘Remus! Remus, help a mate out, here!’ exclaimed James, pushing back his glasses with practiced ease and hoisting a giggling Harry into the air.

‘What? You can’t handle a baby, Prongs?’ teased Sirius, grinning at James’s outrage and Lily’s giggle.

‘Shut it, you. Remus, Harry said his first word the other day. He’s a bloody genius!’ proclaimed James, rubbing noses with Harry who shrieked happily and made another grab for James’s glasses.

‘He’s at the age he should be to start talking,’ laughed Lily, shaking her head, her dark red hair gleaming in the firelight.

‘What did he say? Did he say, ‘Padfoot is the best godfather ever?’ Because I believe that’s what you were going to tell me,’ said Sirius, taking a hold of Harry and tossing him into the air.

James rolled his eyes. ‘He’s a baby, Padfoot, not in school. No, he didn’t. He said, ‘momma!’ clear as day,’ said James, proudly.

‘That sounds about right,’ agreed Remus, leaning over to tickle Harry under his chin. He laughed when one of Harry’s fists smacked Sirius in the face.

‘He says ‘momma’ all the time, now,’ said Lily with a grin. She wrinkled her nose at Harry who wrinkled his nose back.

‘So what’s the problem, James? You’re proud of him as you should be. He’s hit all the milestones. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about,’ said Remus who took Harry from Sirius’s arms and sat down, balancing Harry on his thighs.

‘He has to say ‘Prongs,’ next. Maybe ‘dad’ but definitely ‘Prongs,’’ explained James. ‘You gotta help me, here. You’re babysitting next. Maybe you can help him say ‘Prongs’ while you’re here.’

Remus snorted laughter. ‘It usually doesn’t work like that. M sounds are easy for babies to make. If anything, he’d say ‘Moony’ before ‘Prongs’ or even ‘Padfoot.’ He’d probably say ‘dada’ first, James. That’s normally how it goes.’

‘I don’t want him to say ‘dada.’ I want him to say ‘Prongs,’’ said James with a slight frown. ‘Normal babies say that. Harry is anything but normal.’

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

‘Are you referring to that damn prophecy?’ asked Remus. ‘Because we don’t know what it’s about. Only Dumbledore knows.’

‘Which is why you three are here. For your own good,’ added Sirius. ‘For your own safety, too. Can’t let anything happen to you until we can take care of Voldemort.’

Lily shivered. ‘Let’s not talk about that. Do you know where Peter is?’ 

‘He said he wasn’t feeling well and didn’t want to get Harry sick. He’d stop by another day,’ answered Sirius. 

‘Oh. Ok. He’s been looking kinda peaked lately, haven’t you noticed? Maybe he’s coming down with something,’ said Lily, worried.

‘He’ll be fine for Halloween. It’s coming up in less than a month. We’ll have to make plans to have a little celebration here,’ suggested Sirius.

Remus glanced at him, frowned but instead said, ‘So James, it’s wise to stick to sounds Harry can make, now. Don’t want to frustrate him.’

‘True. But….we could try, couldn’t we?’ asked James.

Remus chuckled. ‘We can try all we want. But ‘Moony’ would come before ‘Prongs.’’

‘Let’s try now,’ suggested Sirius with a laugh. ‘Harry, love, can you say, ‘Prongs’?’

Harry gazed at him with dark green eyes, reaching out with a chortle. ‘Momma!’ he cackled, delightedly.

Lily laughed while James groaned and Sirius snickered.

‘Let me try,’ said Remus. He waited until he had Harry’s attention and then said, ‘Harry. Can you say ‘Moony?’ 

There was silence as Harry’s forehead crinkled.

‘Mooony,’ drew out Remus, stretching out his nickname.

‘Momma!’ exclaimed Harry, laughing.

Remus grinned. ‘Well, so much for that. I think it’s going to be ‘momma’ for a while. He’ll get the hang of other words. You’ll hear ‘Prongs’ and ‘dada’ and ‘Padfoot’ before you know it.’

‘Give it one more go,’ encouraged Lily. ‘He might say it.’

‘Let me try,’ said Sirius. ‘Harry...’Prooooongs,’’ he said, drawing out his nickname.

Harry stared at him, put his fingers in his mouth, and said nothing.

Remus snickered at Sirius’s crestfallen expression.

‘Fine. You go at it, Moony,’ muttered Sirius, folding his arms over his chest and looking very put out.

Remus pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s Pan-ish curls and kissed the dimples of his fists.

Harry cooed and blew bubbles, jumping up and down on Remus’ legs.

‘All right, Harry. Let’s try this again. ‘Moooony,’ said Remus, slowly, taking his time and saying the word. ‘Moooooony,’ he echoed again.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Remus and said nothing.

‘Right. Well, then. Another time. It’s getting late and I suppose he’s knackered. Here, Lily,’ said Remus, handing Harry off to Lily’s waiting arms.

‘Thanks for coming over,’ said Lily, smiling at Remus and Sirius. ‘It’s good to see you. We’ve been cooped up here for ages, it feels like. I’m glad we can trust you.’

Remus didn’t look at Sirius; couldn’t look at him for fear of giving his thoughts away. He dredged up a smile for Lily that wasn’t half-hearted. ‘You’re welcome. We’ll come again, soon. Got to plan that Halloween party!’

‘Yes! We’ll make it a night to remember!’ promised Sirius. ‘I’ll talk to Peter tomorrow. Make sure he’s doing all right. Got to talk to him about some other things, anyway.’

‘All right, then. Take care. See you soon,’ said James. ‘Thanks for stopping by.’

Remus walked to the door, stopped and turned to look at James, Lily, and Harry. He smiled at them, the smile coming easy to his lips. 

‘Night, James. Night, Lily. Night, Harry,’ he said, waving at Harry.

Harry waved back enthusiastically. ‘Mooony!’ he cried, stretching out the word. ‘Moooony!’

They all stared at him in shock and then Lily kissed Harry and hugged him tight.

‘See? I told you! My son is a genius!’ crowed James.

Sirius grinned. ‘He’d be more of a genius if he said ‘Prongs,’’ he teased.

‘Go on, you troublemaker,’ shooed Lily. ‘We’ll see you soon.’

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cheek and tousled his hair. ‘See you later, Harry.’

Remus kissed Harry’s cheek as well, touching the soft curve of it with his fingers. ‘Later, Harry.’

‘Moony! Moony! Moony!’ cried Harry, laughing.

Remus laughed as well. He waved good bye to James and Lily, nodded stiffly to Sirius, and apparated.

He didn’t see Harry again until he was on the train heading to Hogwarts. He never saw Lily and James alive again.

*

Remus sighed. He took the Maurader’s Map and unfolded it, tapped it with his wand and murmured, ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good.’

The map revealed itself and he stared at a name for a long, long time, the suspicions in his mind settling into an irrevocable conclusion.

 

Finis


End file.
